Missing You
by shika-ino-4evers
Summary: Theres somethings some people will never see. Theres somethings some people will never hear about. Good thing they are not that type of people. main ShikaIno, NaruSaku, slight NejiTen, SasuHina. I suck at summaries!
1. Time

**Summery: air, water, fire, and earth all come together in this world. Working together to find true love. [shikaino] [narusaku] [tenneji](is that right?) [sasuhina] (what about that one?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**By. shika-ino-4evers**

**Title: Missing You**

**Time**

"It's almost time"

"Ya, I know" pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing the smoke out into the air.

"You know, you being air and all you would think that you would not smoke and try to get other people to stop smoke" the guy chuckled.

"Shut up Naruto" he replied taking in another inhale of his cigarette "man you are so stupid at time, even for a blond"

"HEY!!!" Naruto yield back, "at lest my hair doesn't look like a pineapple that's gone bad, Shikamaru!"

"This is all I hear, blah, blah, blah. Man blonds are so stupid. And blonds with blues eyes are even stupider" Shikamaru taking another inhale of his cigarette and plowing the smoke in Naruto's face.

"And I bet you, you are going to get a girl with blond and blue eyes" Naruto looking all smart.

"Once again all I hear is blah, blah, blah" Shikamaru said closing his eyes and leaning on the pillar.

"HEY!!!" Naruto screamed with his face all red in anger "don't go to sleep!! We have 5 minutes!!! And if we don't get down there we will never fall in love!!!"

"Naruto! Shikamaru!" a voice from the shadows said harshly.

Shikamaru still with his eyes close knows who he is and where he is "Neji nice of you to join us up here"

"That's Neji?!" Naruto asked squinting to see if it him but cant see a thing "how do you know?"

"One, his voice and two, the wind told me" Shikamaru said getting up and walking over to Neji "is it ready?"

"Yes, it is time for it" Neji says as his long brown hair is moved with the pasting wind that just came.

Shikamaru sighs "I can't believe we have to do this. It is troublesome."

Naruto coming right behind him and pats him on the back pretty hard, "Everything is troublesome to you."

Rubbing his back "Its because everything is troublesome" sighs again "lets just get this over with" and starts to walk down stairs with Neji and Naruto right behind him.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto started asking Neji "Please don't tell me he is in the bathroom again!!! I told him not to eat that-" then sees someone with jet black hair with blacks eyes "burrito" Naruto finished in a small voice. "Hi Sasuke."

Hits him over the head "I didn't eat the burrito you idiot!!!"

"Owww" Naruto screamed as he grabbed his head and his eyes started water "That hurt"

Getting right in his face "It could of hurt way worst" then Sasuke's eyes start to turn a watery blue color then some of his hair turns that color and his face, neck and chest start to get tattoos that are the same blue and looks like waves. "Don't mess with me"

"Oh ya" Naruto replies and just a little bit of his hair turns fire red and his eyes look like they are on fire and the same tattoos Sasuke has shows up but they are fire red and looks like a fire.

"Shut up!!!" Shikamaru said getting a headache with his pure white eyes and the tips of his hair are white and he has the same tattoos as Sasuke and Naruto but it is pure white and looks like air (I know air doesn't look like anything but just imagine) "We need to get moving!! Now walk!!"

Sasuke and Naruto just stay in the same spot just glaring and each other. Shikamaru sighs then forces the wind to push them. And they fall… down the stairs. Shikamaru turns to Neji who was already on it. With his green eyes, green highlights, and his green tattoos that looks like earth (ok not the plant earth but y'all know what I mean) had flattened the stairs so Sasuke and Naruto didn't hurt themselves to bad. Then Shikamaru and Neji walk down the stairs to see Sasuke on top of Naruto ready to kill him but Naruto hand was red from the heat forming in his hand, ready to hit Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighs and pulls them off of each other "Come on we don't have all day you know. We have 30 seconds" and walks over to a circle and stands to the east side, then Neji comes and stands to the west side, next is Naruto who stands to the south side, and lastly Sasuke who stand to the north side. They wait for the comet, Ai to past, for if they do not, they will never love, never find their soul mates and never be happy. As the comet passes Shikamaru starts to glow "Air, the purest element calls to you"

Then Neji "Earth, the toughest element calls to you"

Next Naruto "Fire, the deadliest element calls to you"

Lastly Sasuke "And water, the calmest element calls to you" (wtf!!! He is not the calmest!!!)

Then in the center of the circle starts to glow and shows a picture of 4 girls…

**With the four girls**

**(and if you see bold letters it is the guys and what they are speaking)**

"Come on!!! This comet only passes every hundred years or so!!!" one of the girls barked at the others throwing her hands up in anger.

"Ino, we are coming!!! Man why are blonds so aggravating?" another of girls barked back.

Mocking the girl, "Why are pinks so aggravating?"

"Shut up pig!!" the pink head girl with green eyes yield in the blue eyed girl's face.

"Shut up forhead!!" Ino screamed back at the girl.

"Fat pig"

"Geeky!!!"

"Dumby!!!"

"Pinky!!!"

"Oh you didn't just go there!!" Sakura gasped pulling her hand up to her mouth in a shocked way.

"Oh ya I did!!!"

"Shut up Ino" a girl with brown hair that is in two buns barked.

"Haha" Sakura pointed at Ino and laughed.

"You to Sakura!!" Sakura looks all sad and Ino points at her laughing.

"T-t-Tenten can w-we get g-going p-p-please?" the last girl asks playing with two of her fingers.

"Sure Hinata!!!" Tenten says all smiles like she was not just ready to kill Ino and Sakura and puts her arm around her back and starts to walk to the roof.

"You know Hinata" Ino started feeling the wind just started blowing on her and pulls her hair tie out of her hair and then her hair starts to blow in the wind freely "your hair would look really good with a bit of lighter blue in it"

"Oh" Sakura said staring at Ino's hair.

"My" Hinata cut in pointing at her eyes.

"God" Tenten finished poking Ino's face and neck.

"What?" Ino started to freak out.

"YOUR HAIR!!!" Sakura yield who almost passed out.

"NO HER EYES" Hinata screamed to scared to stutter.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! LOOK AT HER FACE AND NECK!!" Tenten shrieked.

"WHAT?!?!" Ino barked about to cry "What is wrong with me?!?!?!"

"Here" Sakura said tossing Ino a mirror.

Ino, not sure if she should look, pulled the mirror to her face and screamed "MY FACE!!!" tracing along the white tattoos that are now imprinted on her face. "MY EYES!!" Looking into her watery eyes that are pure white (it wasn't like she had no pulp it was just really hard to see). "MY HAIR" grabbing her hair where the tips were pure white.

**Naruto looked at Shikamaru "Look how sad you made her!! She looks like she is about to cry!!!"**

**Shikamaru barked back at Naruto "Its not my fault she is my soul mate!!!"**

"**But it will be if she tears down the town" Neji said looking into the center of the circle seeing Ino freaking out balled up on the floor with the wind going every which way.**

"**Troublesome women is going to have me cleaning up this mess and I don't even know her" Shikamaru sighed.**

**Then Naruto starts jumping up and down "I was right!!! I know you would get a girl with blond hair and blue eyes"**

**Shikamaru sighs again and then throws something at Naruto.**

"INO" Sakura screamed over the wind trying to get to her friend and when she did she fell by her and hugged her "Its ok Ino. We are here for you, Ino. Every thing will be ok."

Wiping away her tears, Ino hugs her back. Then yelps in pain and tries to get away from Sakura.

"Ino what's wrong?" Sakura asked trying to touch her friend shoulder.

"You burned me!!!" Ino screamed trying to get away from Sakura and turned her back to Sakura who saw what she had done. There were two hand print burns on Ino's shirt. Sakura looked her hands that were glowing red and the touched her face which she already know she had the fire red tattoos, her eyes looked as if they were on fire, and her bangs were fire red too.

"**Naruto I'm going to kill you for what your girlfriend did to mine!!!" Shikamaru screamed at Naruto. (Man I guess that he is not really that lazy after all)**

"**It wasn't my fault your girlfriend didn't know that my girlfriend had the element fire!!" Naruto barked back.**

"**How would she know?!?!?! She didn't even know she had the element air!!!"**

**Naruto opens his mouth then closes it "Good point"**

"**Good answer"**

"What the hell is going on here?" Ino screamed half scared half in pain.

"I-I don't know Ino" then turns to Tenten who was surrounded by floating rocks and she had green highlights, green eyes, and those tattoos. Sakura then turned to Hinata who was knee high in water as her hair flows in the wind with new watery blue color in her hair, and her normally shaded eyes were a watery blue color, and she had those tattoos that go from her face to her chest.

"I just don't know Ino…"

**omg!!!!**

**That took for ever to type!!!!**

**Ch. 2 will be up soon!!!!**

**I hope u like it!!**

**And please don't comment me about my spelling and grammar, I couldn't not hear well when I was little so I didn't hear words correctly so I have problems with grammar and spelling… don't judge!!! Lolz **

**And Ai means love!!**

**R&R!!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

**shika-ino-4evers**


	2. Time to Meet

**OMG!!!! I'm sorry I havent updated in like forever!!!! But I have work and step mom driving me up the wall because it was that time of the month, I went camping for a few days, there was my aunts wedding (which idk y I went because she has been married six times already), and shopping, lots of shopping. So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!**

Time to Meet

As the comet disappears from the sky the circle closes and the picture disappears.

"So" Sasuke started looking at Shikamaru "what are all of their names?"

"well" rubbing the bridge on his nose "Sakura" looking at Naruto "Hinata" looking at Sasuke "Ino" pointing to himself "and Tenten" looking at neji.

Naruto then starts to think and gets this headache then starts to laugh. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke look at Naruto who was now on the ground laughing.

"What the hell is so funny, dope?" Sasuke asked kicking Naruto on his side.

"If you" trying to catch his breath between laughs "put the first letter of all their names together it spells shit!!"

Sasuke catching on chuckles a little "I guess that means they're da shit"

"Yes!!" Naruto said trying to get up but failed.

"Naruto" Shikamaru said rubbing his forehead from the headache he was now getting "it's not that funny"

"Yes –gasps for air- it is" Naruto, who was turning colors, barely got out.

"Sasuke" he started "put him out"

Sasuke then came over to Naruto ,who was purple right now, held out his hand and then a few gallons of water fall on Naruto making him freak out, stop laughing, and jump up ready to kill someone.

"Dammit Sasuke!!! You know I don't like to get wet!!!" Naruto screamed trying to get the water out of his hair and clothes "damn person" he muttered "always trying to put out my flame"

"Naruto one cares about your 'flame' Naruto!!!" Sasuke said hitting him on the back of the head a little harder than he should of.

"We have more important things to do" Neji said coming into the argument "We need to find out how to meet them, where they live, and what school they go to"

"Oh" he replied forgetting about being angry "I think they go to school with us now that I think about it, but they keep to themselves. And people really don't see them out of school that much because they live an hour away from school"

"Oh yay" Shikamaru now remembering running into Ino one day and knocking down her books but just keep on walking "they do go to school with us" then starts to feel bad that he didn't notice Ino was in his advance classes. "She's in my advances classes, too. Damn it!!! How could I have missed that?!" he yells as the wind starts to pick up in the room and tosses small items.

"Chill dude" Sasuke mutters "Hinata is on my swim team but she's really shy and she passes out a lot so the coach doesn't let her near the pool" he said a little loader.

"Sakura is in my P.E. class and she can spike a volleyball" Naruto stated rubbing his head remembering the time Sakura spiked a volleyball to his head "and if we are doing boxing, don't be the one to stand behind the boxing bag because she kicks that thing throw the wall!!!"

"Dude" Shikamaru start looking at him with disbelief "there's no way she is that strong. She is as small as Ino, I think you are giving her to much credit."

"Dude" Naruto mocking him "you don't have P.E. with her. I have never been partnered with her during sparring but she took down Kiba!!" throwing his hands up in the air and burning the roof.

"Idiot, theirs is no way!!!" Sasuke yelled putting out the roof.

"Fine" Naruto muttered sitting on the floor "the next time you see her ask her to fight and sees who wons"

Ignoring Naruto "Neji do you have any classes with Tenten?" Shikamaru asks claiming down.

"Yes" Neji nodded "she is in artery with me. She never misses the target"

"Ok, so we have the smarty, the fainter, the strong and the killer" Naruto said counting with his fingers. "OWW!!!" he hollows after they all whack him on the back of the head "that hurt" and he does that anime cry.

"Well shut up then!!!" they all barked.

**With the Girls**

"Sakura!!!" Ino yelled. She find something.

"I'm coming!!!" Sakura yelled running into Ino's room and skids into the wall. "what did you find?"

"This" pulling out one of her books that looked very old "I knew I read something about this but I didn't think it was true it sounded just unreal. I'm glad I kept it." She said more less talking to herself as she flipped throw the pages.

"Well what is it?!?!" Sakura demanded taping her foot on the ground. "should I get Hinata and Tenten in here, too?"

"Yay" Ino said barely over a whisper.

"Hinata!! Tenten!!" Sakura yelled as she ran out of the room "She found something!!"

"COMING!!" they yelled then there was a splash and a fall and then some more yelling but they got there even if their clothes where torn up and soaking wet. "What did she find?"

"_To the goddess of the earth"_ Ino said looking at her book and started to read as they all sat on her bed _"Air, water, earth, and water must come together to defended earth form the devils of hell. They must find their mate and fall in love within and get married with on 60 days if not they…"_ Ino paused a second to read over it again then started again but skipping the last part _"The males are the first one to find their powers once they all meet and turn 17. When the comet Ai past over head they will do…"_ stops and starts at the words and then cusses and grabs her glasses and skips the word because it is smudged_ "they females then find their powers."_ Stops and takes off her glasses and everyone else looks at her. "Well I think we need to find our mate"

"But how do we know its them?" Sakura started.

Picks the book back up and flips to the mate chapter and starts to read _"Your mate is the other half of you, half of your soul. They are the people once you see, you can never look away. They will have tattoos just like yours."_ Ino looks up "man that was the shortest chapter I ever read." Hopping up and walks over to her huge bookshelf that covered a whole wall in her huge room and finds a space to put the book which was really hard because she has the whole thing filled up.

"Wow" was all Sakura could say.

"How the hell do they expect us to find the dude fall in love and get married?!?!" Tenten screamed turning red in anger. Then they hear a _bow_ and see Hinata on the floor.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked shacking her "get up"

"FATHER WILL KILL ME IF I GOT MARRIED RIGHT NOW!!!!" Hinata scream as she sat up and all the girls looked at her crazy. "I have I voice I just don't use it as much as yall use yours."

"Man Hinata that scream hurt!!!" Tenten yelled standing up.

"Sorry" Hinata said playing with her fingers and then looks at the clock "Its 12 o'clock. I should get home before father gets mad" she got up and walked over to Ino and Sakura and gave them a hug "coming Tenten?"

"Ya" Tenten said and followed Hinata "Bye"

"Well Ino I better head home" giving her friend a hug and starts to leave "I will see you at school tomorrow"

"Ya" Ino said walking to the shower "see you tomorrow" and after her shower she goes to bed and waits for tomorrow.

**So what did you think?**

**Should I go on?**

**Got any ideas?**

**Review and tell me!!!!**

**Oh and I'm not posting up the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews. **

**So tell your friends to R&R!!!!**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**-shika-ino-4evers**


	3. Author's Note

**heyy y'all,**

**Sorry I haven't been updating or putting up new stories!! I'm sorry but I had soooo much stuff going on!!! I started artery, I was fixing up my dirt bike, then I had to go to my step mom's dance review, which was stupid, and now I'm going to Florida for a week!! :] But before all that I had a new chapter called Snow Day… and I was about to put it up… then I reread it and I had all the information wrong… but if I have time I will put up a chapter called The Day is Here!!!**

**Thank you for understanding,**

**-shika-ino-4evers**


	4. The Day is Here

**Ok I wasn't sure how to do this chapter so I'm going to just play around a bit and I may or may not redo this chapter. I will decided later. Ok also Neji and Tenten are 18 and are seniors and everyone else is 17 and are juniors. One more thing they live in a very warm climate (I live in a Louisiana, which is a very hot climate and that's all I know so ya) and its March. Well that's all I need to say so lets get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I looked it up and I don't own Naruto –sob then gets happy- but I do own the story plot!! :] **

The Day is Here

**With the girls (and they all go to Ino's house early in the morning like 5am)**

"Sakura, is it wrong to love someone even if you should love someone else?" Ino asked as Sakura was straitening Ino's hair.

"Where did this come from? I thought we where talking about shopping?" Sakura pointed out.

"You're right. I'll go back on topic." Turning her chair to face Sakura. "How do I look?"

"Great as always but where did the question come from?" Sakura demanded.

"Well… I kind of like someone" Ino mumbled as she looked away because of her blush.

"Miss. Ino Yamanaka likes someone?! What happen to _'I will never like anyone!! I would rather have my hair chapped off!!'"_ Sakura mocking Ino's voice.

"Well if you don't remember, I had my hair chapped off last year and I said that 4 years ago so ha"

"Well…" Sakura started pushing Ino's shoulder "Who is the lucky guy?"

Ino looked around a bit to see if Hinata and Tenten where anywhere in the room "Ok. Its Shikamaru Nara"

"HA!!!! I KNEW IT!!!" Tenten yelled jumping out of Ino's over sized closet.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Ino screamed out of shock "What the hell Tenten?!?! You gave me a heart attack"

"Hehe" Tenten giggled then smirked "So you like Shikamaru Nara?!?! I mean, I would never thought that she would really said it out loud!!!"

"Ya" Sakura nodded in agreed "I would have thought that _she _would say it out loud!!"

"So true", Hinata joined in.

"What?!?! Y'all knew?" Ino fumed.

"Ino", Sakura pointed out "Everyone knows but Shikamaru"

Ino mumbled something along the lines of "damn people need to mind their own business" as she leaned back in her chair, red from embarrassment and anger.

"I cant even like him because there is no way he is my mate" Ino groaned as tears started to fall "The first guy I like and I cant even like him"

"Aww" Sakura comforted Ino as she gave her a hug "Its ok Ino. You can play Romeo and Juliet"

"I don't want to die!!" Ino got out between sobs "I just want to be with Shikamaru! His the one I want! No one else!"

"Hey I don't mean to break the moment but we got to get going if we are going to be on time for school" Tenten pointed out breaking the moment.

"Ok" Ino groaned wiping away a few tears and put on a big smile "Happy birthday Sakura. Do you want your present now?"

Sakura forgetting that today was the 28 was kind of in shock "S-sure Ino. I want it now"

"YA!" Ino yelled as she grabbed Sakura's hand, who grabbed Tenten's who grabbed Hinata's hand, ran outside into Ino's huge yard. Ino then turned to Sakura and covered her eyes "Ok you ready to see it?"

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes" Tenten and Hinata answered at the same time "You should be very scared. This is her biggest one yet."

Sakura gulped and nodded as she closed her as Ino lifted her hand. Sakura opened her eyes very slowly as she saw a Pink Modified Honda. She screamed as she thank Ino and then ran to her new car. (I don't know anything about cars so if you want to see what the car looked likes go to my profile and there's a website you can go to) Sakura hopped into the car with Tenten getting in too.

"I bet I can beet you to school Ino!!" Sakura yelled at Ino as Ino got into her purple exterior (once again I know nothing about cars so just go to my profile).

"Ya ok" Ino joked "First one to get to school has to pay for lunch!"

"Ok" Sakura yelled back as she pushed the gas taking off into the road. At first Sakura was in the lead, then Ino came up from behind and stole first, then Sakura hit the gas harder and went flying. Ino got pissed off about this and hit the gas as hard as she could. In the end it ended up being a tie.

"That was awesome!" Sakura screamed as she jumped out of her car.

"I know right?!" Ino screamed back meeting up with Sakura leaving a wide eyed Hinata and a frozen Tenten sitting in the cars trying to remember how to breathe again.

But what they didn't see was four pair of eyes watching them from behind a bush.

"Man those are some really nice cars" Neji acknowledged.

"Ya I so want one" Sasuke agreed looking at Ino's car where the lunch lady, stopped to look at the cars.

"What?" Naruto asked push down Sasuke to see what he was looking at "YOU WANT MRS. PEPPERMINT?!"

"What?! EW!! NO!" Sasuke said push Naruto off of him "I want to the car you idiot"

"OOH! That makes sense"

"Lets getting going before we are late for class" Shikamaru sighed getting up and walking to class, the same way Ino was going. Then Naruto got up and went the same way Sakura was going. Next was Sasuke who followed Hinata. Lastly, was Neji who walked almost next to Tenten but there was a good 5 five between them.

**YA!!!!**

**I finished with this chapter!!**

**Ok I put up the author's note today too but I had enough time before I left for Florida to finish it so the next chapter wont be put up for a week for sure.**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Reviews would be great!!!**

**Even if they say that the story sucks!!**

**I just need some reviews!!**

**-shika-ino-4evers**


	5. Kiss Me Now

**Well im back and ready to go on with this story!!! But before I go on there are some things I should tell you first!**

**Ok for starts I got a boyfriend!! So I may not be able to update as soon as I want.**

**Next, the next 4 chapters will be in Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata POV. I was trying not to do any chapters or parts of the stories in POV but I tried to do it not in POV and it was really hard so I will do just those chapters in POV and that's all I think I will do in POV.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but I wish it was.**

"talking"

_thinking or dream but I will tell you if it a dream_

**inner self**

Kiss Me Now

Ino's POV

_Ugh _I thought as I rubbed my eye_ why did I stay up into 3 A.M. again?_ I groaned as my first hour teacher, Mr. Kakashi, is late, again. _This is a pain _as I put on my earphones and started to fall asleep.

_Dream _

"_Ino" a husky voice said behind me "I want you to be mine"_

_I turned to meet _his_ eyes, the only person I have ever wanted._

"_Shikamaru" I __replied breathless trying not faint._

"_Ino" he said again "wake up"_

"_HUH?"_

_Then it started to get dark as I started to fall down to the unknown. Everything was changing. The room started to get lighter. There were bright colors all around. Colors I didn't even have a name for. Then everything went white and a girl started to walk to me. Her hair was bleach blond and she had white eyes and she was wearing white. She came up to me and-_

_End of dream_

I woke up sitting straight up looking around to see Shikamaru looking at me weirdly.

"What?!" I snapped getting pissed off that he woke me up.

"Oh I was just wondering if you want to go out to night" he responded with a blush on his face.

That did it. Everything went black.

"Ugh" I moaned wondering why my head was pounding.

"Ino?" I heard a soft voice next to pleaded.

"Where am I?" I moaned again not opening my eyes.

"You're in the nurse's office. You fainted after I asked you out" he said in a low voice, the last part kind of sound sad.

"Shikamaru" I started sitting up opening up my eyes "I would love to go out with you"

I started to get off the bed and I guess I got off a little to fast because I started to fall. I closed my eyes getting ready to hit the ground. After a few seconds, I still didn't hit the ground so I opened one eye to look around and see what was going on. When I saw Shika-kun holding me tightly. I felt the heat going to me cheeks.

He chuckled at this. "you didn't think I would let you hit the ground, did you?"

I smiled thinking life couldn't get any better.

"Did you want to skip class today to go to the park with?"

Ok, life just got better.

"Sure but what about Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata? Im taking Hinata home today and I just can't leave her here." I started.

He chuckled again "Don't worry they wont be here for very long."

"ok" I tried to move but realized Shika-kun was still holding on to me, "Shika-kun?"

"Ya?"

"We can't go anywhere if you don't let go of me."

"Oh ya. Sorry" he mumbled as he let go of me. "Lets go" he then grabbed me hand and headed to the parking lot where we got in my car and drove to the park.

**At the Park**

We got the car and he lead the way, deep into the forest that is close to the park. That's when I saw it. He had the white tattoos on his neck. When I saw this I stopped and pulled him to a stop too. He looked at me weirdly and waited for me to explain.

"When where you going to tell me?" I started hearing my voice crack.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru said moving closer to me.

"You have the tattoos." I cried wiping away the makeup on his face "Where you just going to let me die?!"

"Ino" he said softly "I wouldn't dream of it. I just didn't want to scare you away. I didn't even know you knew about your mate."

"Well I do." I replied putting my hand on his face and stood on my tippy toes and kisses his lips lightly and pulled away. He stopped me and kissed me again harder and more passionately. He broke the kiss and hugged me tightly as I put my head on his chest.

"Never leave me Shika-kun" I said and I knew I was crying.

"I won't dream of it"

**Ok I know this chapter is soo crappy and cheesy but I could not think of another way to do it. So just bear with me.**

**And what I said at the top about the next few chapters will be in POV, well it's a lie but I thought of a great idea for the next chapter but after that the next three will be in POV.**

**Thank you Nessa Is LittleMissReality, Lilangel-blossum, NarutoRocks21113043, and hinataloover566 for reviewing!!!**

**R&R!!**

**Thanks **

**-shika-ino-4evers**


	6. Hold Me Forever

**Hi people, im at my mom's this week and there's really nothing to do at my so I think I will update everyday or every other day. And another thing before I thank some people. Last chapter I said this chapter would NOT be in POV but I lied so the next three chapters will be in POV but after that I don't think there will be anymore POV in this story.**

**Nessa Is LittleMissReality- thank you so much for reading my story!! And the next chapter will just be SasuHina so don't worry it is coming. Also I will read that 100 Theme's Challenge. So you will have a review from me soon!!! **

**hinataloover556- thanks for telling me my story is great!! And that you cant wait for the next chapter!! That means a whole lot to me that people like my story!!**

**EmoPrincess21- thank you for telling me im really good!! That means a lot to me and I hope you like this chapter!**

"talking"

_thinking_

**inner self**

Hold Me Forever

Sakura's POV

_Ugh why do I take biology again? _I started to think as I put my head in my heads and looked at all the homework we had tonight.**CHA!!! Because of that hottie over there in the orange!! **_Oh ya thanks for reminding me_ I sighed dreamily watching him.

"Ok class" Mr. Iruka started "We are going to find out your blood type"

I chocked on my breath "B-b-blood type?"

"Yes Ms. Haruno. Blood type. You prick your finger like this" he took a needle and pricked the top of his finger and some blood started to come out "then you put a drop of blood on a slide" he grabbed a clear slide and put a drop of blood on it. By now I was trying not to faint.

"Umm… Mr. Iruka?" _he _started.

"what is it now Naruto?"

"I think Sakura is going to pass out. She looks all white and stuff" Naruto said as he put his hand on my forehead "And she feels kind of warm."

"Very well. Take her to the nurse's office" Mr. Iruka said turning back to the class.

Then a pair of strong hands picked me up and started to walk away with me. I tried to wiggle my way out, knowing I was to weak to move. So I just sat back, closed my eyes, and let him take me away. I woke up to the sound of a car. Then I realized not just any car but my car!

_What the hell?! Who started my car?!_

"Ugh?" I moaned opening my eyes to see Naruto driving out of the school parking lot. "What are you doing Naruto?"

"Skipping school" he said so calmly like he did it every other day.

"WHAT?!" this got me up "I have never skipped school in my life!"

"Well would you rather go back to biology?" he asked.

"Fine you win." I mumbled sitting back against the door then turned so I would be leaning on him. I heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he insisted "So do you want to go to the beach?"

"In the middle of March? Its like 69 outside and you want to go to the beach?"

"Well yea. It wouldn't hurt" I couldn't believe him! He just said it like it was nothing!

"YES IT COULD!!" I yelled in his ear.

"OW! Damn it! That hurt!" he fumed, covering his ears.

"Sorry" I mumbled "I just don't want to get cold."

"Its ok and don't worry you wont get cold" he said with a smirk.

**CHA!! He is sooo hot when he smirks!!**

_I don't know what you are talking about!! He is hot all the time!!_

**You got that right!**

"Sakura?"

"Yea?", still in my daydream.

"Why are you scared of blood?", he put the car in park.

"Oh" that pulled me back into the really world "When I was little me dad beat my mom. There was always blood every where when he was done. Then one day my mom said that she would take me far away from him and he went crazy. He almost beat her to death that time. He really thought he had killed her so he took a gun and shoot himself in front of me" I tried swallow but I couldn't "there was blood every where. I have never seen so much blood in my life. I left. I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran. Then I ended up at Ino's house. She opened up the door and saw me in blood and she hugged me. She didn't care that I was covered in blood or how much she hated blood. I stayed at her for 5 months before I went back home." I didn't realize I was crying into Naruto wiped away my tears.

"I bet Ino is a great friend" he said still wiping away the tears that would not stop coming.

"She is." I hugged him tightly and whispered "Hold me forever"

"I will" he said then kissed the top of my head and whispered "You're my mate. I never have to."

I just hugged him tighter never wanting to let go.

**Ok I know the last thing that Naruto said is in a wrong the place but I had no where else to put it and I had to put it in this chapter so yea.**

**The next chapter is in Hinata's POV.**

**I will try my best to make a SasuHina chapter. In truth I have never wrote SasuHina before so I will try and please no flames if I don't do a good job!**

**Also sorry for such short chapters!! I will try to make them longer!**

**R&R**

**Thanks!!**

**-shika-ino-4evers**


	7. Author's 2nd Note

**Heyy y'all I have been feeling down lately. I just last some friends that were really close to me… or they seemed close. Well that's why I haven't update soon and I may not finish the story. I just haven't been in a good mood and I cant write when I'm not in a good mood so I'm mostly like not going to finish the story unless my mood gets soon. I have the chapter in my head I just cant get it on paper and when I do it sucks… so I'm sorry for making you wait even long for the story to be updated.**

**Sorry for not updating,**

**shika-ino-4evers**


	8. Run Away With Me

**Ok yall I feel way better!!! Yea! Ok this is my first time writing SasuHina so don't flame if it sucks. Kk? **

**hinataloover566- thanks for liking my story! And hoping I feel better!**

**EmoPrincess21- I will stay strong against all the naruhina and sasusaku fans lolz. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Nessa Is LittltMissReality- ya I really do hate those awkward moments. There so… awkward. Lolz. And I do feel a lot better now! Thanks for reading the story!**

**Ok now it is the chapter we have all been waiting for!**

"talking"

_thinking or a dream but I will tell you if it is a dream_

**inner demon **

Run Away With Me

"See you later Hinata. I will see if I can find Ino and Sakura.", Tenten noted as she picked up her lunch tray and walked away. "And have fun at swim practice."

"I-I will s-see you later T-Tenten", I began trying to think of why Ino and Sakura didn't come to lunch today.

_Maybe they where just late_ I started to think as I walked into the locker room then I remember Ino is always dieting.

"NO!" I screamed in the locker room. Then all of the girls looked at me weirdly, "S-s-sorry I was t-think" I barely got out. The girls shrugged and went back to what they were doing. I sighed happily _man they were all looking at me. But what if Ino and Sakura have a eating disorder? NO! They can't! Ino looks like you could just snap her and Sakura wouldn't look right if she was super small._

I look in the mirror after I finish getting dress and trace the tattoos that go from my face to my stomach and I sigh.

_I cant believe this _thing _went all the way to my stomach. Father will hurt me when he sees this._ I sigh again and leave the locker room.

I look around and everyone is staring at the tattoos. I blush and sigh, then make my way to the other side. As I pass I hear "can you believe that" and "Her father let her do that? He doesn't even let her get her ears pieced" and the famous "She looks like a slut now if you ask me". I blush even more and start to run to the bathroom as the tears run down my face. I hear someone calling my name sweetly but I keep on running.

I push open the door with more force and water than I should of but I didn't care I just wanted to get away from it all.

"I don't need this" I scream as the tears that running down start to float up in med air. I made a fist and the water turned ice. Cold, hard ice. Someone opened the door and the ice turned back into water and fell to the floor.

"Hey" a girl that I couldn't remember her name started "You are wanted out at the pool"

"Ok" I mumbled trying to smile.

She smiled back and walked back out.

I took a deep breathe like it was the last breathe I was ever going to take and I walked out of the bathroom, down the long hallway to the pool. I pulled open the door and walked in like there was nothing wrong. Then I realized no one was around and I walked over to the pool and stood on the edge and closed my eyes.

Then someone pushed me into the pool and I went head first into the 5 end and hit my head and things started to get fuzzy. I tried to suck in but I just in water. Everything was going black. Then someone that looked like an angel yet like a devil pulled me up, but everything went black before we got there.

_Dream_

_I was looking around and around to see if I could see someone but there was no one around. Then I saw someone. She had long dark blue hair with some light blue in it and she had a small figure. Wait that's me._

"_Hinata, Queen of the water, you will have to live a hard life after today. You will have to face your father and-"_

"_Huh?" _

_End of dream_

I felt someone pushing on my chest. Then their lips where on mine and then they started to push on my chest again. I started to chock so I turned to my side. Then water started to come out.

I opened my eyes to a blurry picture.

"Who are you?"

"Hinata" the husky voice started "I'm Sasuke. I'm on your swim team"

I sat straight up; my eye site was not longer blurry.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked after I looked around.

"They left after you ran of into the bath room but" Sasuke started. There was anger in his eyes and hurt in his voice "some jerk had other ideas. He-he pushed you into the pool and ran away from helping you."

I put my hand on his face to try to stop the anger that was forming. He looked at me with needing eyes and then he kissed me. I could feel the water from the pool around us, dancing.

"Hinata, run away with me"

"I will" I said as I kissed him again.

**Ok I know that was the most crappiest chapter yet and I'm sorry but writing a sasuhina is hard.**

**So later on when I get better at writing sasuhina I plan on rewriting this chapter just because I hate it so much.**

**And I think that is it for now and I have nejiten chapter ready and I'm going to type it soon and it shouldn't be as bad at this chapter because I have written Nejiten a lot.**

**Bye!**

**R&R please!**

**shika-ino-4evers **


	9. author's sorry note! please read!

Heyy yall I'm sooo sorry!!!!!

I forgot about missing you!!!!!!! And I feel sooo bad so I will update in the next few days with 2 chapters!!

Once again I'm sooo sorry I never forget about stories! So I can't believe I did with one of my favs stories!

Ok well I got to go now

Byez!

Shika-Ino-4evers


	10. I Didn't Know

**I'm back!!!! And ready to write!! Yall I'm so sorry I took such a long break. I can't believe I did that! It makes me kinda sad… ok well I know this chapter should be nejiten but I'm not going to lie, I really suck at those so I'm going to have to ask my friend to help me and I can talk to her right now, so I'm going to do something different instead and I will try to have a nejiten chapter up soon. Also I'm editing the rest of the story so I will try and get those chapters edit as soon as I can! Thanks for understanding!**

**Disclaimer: ok yall read this ok? Its in bold for a reason! I do NOT, u see that, do NOT own Naruto and I never will. Kk? So you got that? I don't wanna get sewed or something like that.**

**Ok and just so you know it's the next day at school and tenten and Neji are together but just like I said at the top I can't write nejiten to save my life.**

**Chapter: I didn't know**

**Lunch time!**

Ino got to the table that her and the rest of her friends usually sit at, only today she was going to sit alone. Sakura and Naruto are most likely making out behind the gym or in the old guys locker room. Hinata and Sasuke were practicing for a big swim meet they had coming up and they had to practice every lunch for the next week and she hadn't seen shika-kun at all that day. She sighed and decided she wasn't hungry anymore, so she got up and hurried out of the building. You could still see her tattoos so everyone watched her as she ran out.

She slowed down once she got to her favorite place at school, the roof of the 3rd building. Unlike all the other roofs this one was more like a green house. It always had flowers and mini trees growing here and it made her feel more at home. She ran her fingers on the roses careful not to get herself with the thorns. She closed her eye and smelled, taking in as much as she could. She felt the air movie not naturally, it was being forced. You may be thinking, she had only had this power for a day how can she tell it was being moved? But it has to do with something the tattoos. They let her feel the wind as if it was a person, it helped her see even if her eyes are closes, and talked to her even if she didn't want to talk to anyone else. The person who had moved her air had come up behind her and had her in hug, kissing her cheek.

"Heyy" she said putting her hand on his "What you doing up here?"

He chucked a little as if he thought she was funny "I come to see you. Why else would I be up here?"

"Oh" she said lamely. She had forgot that she had told him this was her favorite place to be.

"So I was wondering" shika-kun started kind of looking away.

"Ya?" she kind of nodded waiting for him to go on.

"I was wondering if I could meet you parents?" he looked over to her only to see her shocked face in pain. "I mean you could meet my parents too, if you wanted. Its just I feel that's it really important I meet them. You know? Have that one on one with your dad. Telling him that I'm not that bad" he kind of laughed, not knowing what this is doing to her.

She untangled herself from him with tears running down her face as she started to leave "I got to go" she mumbled knowing he could hear it.

"I'll go with you" he said noticing that she was crying.

"NO" she screamed not caring she yelling or that she had knocked him down with the wind. She just had to get out of there. She had to get out of there _now._ She ran down the stairs with her face in her hands crying she didn't see Sakura and Naruto going up the stairs to the roof. She almost ran into them if it would have not been for the air to very gently push her to the side, knowing that she would of ran into them.

Sakura saw Ino crying. She tried to reach out to her, to grab her arm and ask her what was wrong, but the wind just knocked it down. She turned to Naruto who was looking at her.

"Go get Tenten and Hinata and tell them to find Ino she needs someone right now" she told Naruto as she ran up the stairs to the roof to find Shikamaru sitting on the bench with his face in his hands, it looked as if he was crying too, not knowing what was wrong with Ino just got to him.

Sakura sighed and went stand next to Shikamaru and rubbed his back as its going to be ok rub, not I wanna steal you from my best friend rub.

"Why did she go running?" he murdered "Why was she crying? I bet she hates me now."

" Do you wanna know why she went crying?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to him and put her head against the cool stone wall behind them. "You were talking about her parents I'm guessing. Am I right?"

"Ya. I just don't understand why. I mean I didn't live with my parents either but I don't run crying about it when someone asks me about them." He said lifting his head out of his palms.

Sakura did this dry laugh "She not is crying just because she doesn't live with her parents." She looked him in the eye and as coldly as she could say this "Her parent are dead. They are no longer alive. She would be living with them if it was not for that fact."

Shikamaru looked at her with horror in his face. How could he be so stupid?! "How?"

Sakura closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. She had never told anyone how Ino's parents died. They died in such hard way it was hard for her to talk about. She sighed a again and started to talk "Her dad did drugs. He ways had from what Ino told me. She said it was because he had so much money he had nothing else to do with it. One day, when Ino was about 10, she had just got home from school and she called out like she always did. No called back so she went up stairs to her room and started to do her homework, thinking that her parents were still at work, which was normal. Then she started to smell this awful smell. Almost like rotting flesh but worst. You know what I'm talking about?" she asked looking over to Shikamaru.

"Ya." He replied, thinking hard.

"Okay she hopped off of her freakishly high bed and started down stairs, not knowing what to think. She went into to dining room where the smell seemed the strongest. She looked all around and under the table and everything. Then she saw it. The trial of blood leading to the dining room closet-"

"The dining room had a closet?" Shikamaru asked cutting her off and giving her a weird look.

"When you live in a house as big as hers every room has a walk in closet" she replied kind of pissed that he had cut her off. "No more talking. So Ino walked over to the closet very slowly. Grabbing the closest thing to her, which was of those medial candle stick that was really old and had a really pointy end to it, well she slowly pushed the door open and there was her mom with a pocket knife in her chest, with her eyes clawed out" Sakura gagged at this a little "half her skin was burned off, too. Ino had started throwing up and screaming. What she didn't know was that her dad was standing in the same room as her with a knife in his hand. He started laughing and walked to Ino with the knife in his ready to kill her too. He threw the knife only to have it missed Ino's heart by only a few inches. She yelped and crumbed to the ground. He come up to her with this evil smile on his face getting ready to kill her. He leaned over to cover her mouth when she stabbed him" Sakura was gasping for air now. She was crying really hard now and she couldn't stop but went on as best as she could "sh-she st-stabbed him in-in the h-heart. S-she killed her own f-father. E-evey n-n-night when we go s-sleep at he-her ho-house she c-cries. N-no she s-sobs fr-from what s-she did." Sakura couldn't go on any more she was crying to hard. She looked over to Shikamaru who had tears in his eyes too. He got up walked, no ran to Ino. He had to talk to her.

He sent the wind to find her. He tried as hard as he could to he just broke down right in front of the old oak tree. He cried for himself. He cried for what he said but most of all her cried for Ino. The one he loved the most is the one he hurt the most. He cried into he felt a small figure hugging him almost holding him as if he was a child. He felt the person kiss him on the cheek, telling him it was going to be okay. He looked up to see a red eyed Ino, holding him as if he did nothing wrong.

"Ino" he whispered. He ran his hands threw her hair hand as he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed the top of her head, saying that he loved her and that he had never meant to hurt her. Ino lending her head on his chest and looked up with her endless blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips very lightly. She pulled away and blushed not looking at him and hugged him again. Soon he felt his shirt getting wet, he looked down to see Ino crying again. He hugged her tight and told her that everything is okay now and that he loved her very much. After about 30 minutes Ino pulled away from him and got up taking his hand and pulling him up too. She got as close as she could get and once again wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him lightly. As she was about to pull away Shikamaru tightened his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"I love you" she murdered against his lips.

"I love you too" he murdered back. She laughed at the vibration from his words and pulled away taking his hand and started to walk to the gym.

"Umm… Ino were are we going?" Shikamaru asked as soon as they got into the gym.

"Well from what I heard, yall don't believe that Sakura can bet you at wrestling match." Ino replied, smirking. "So me, Sakura, and Naruto have set up a little something to prove you wrong"

"There's no way she can…" he trailed off as she watch Sakura bunch the wall and it break. Then he looked over to see Sasuke and Neji with black eyes and lots of ice packs.

"Your turn" Ino screamed pushing him watching gulped as Sakura come up to him cracking her knuckles with that evil look on her face.

**Ok yall that was a very different chapter from what I normally write so tell me if it sucks and I just kept going on and on and on about something. Kk?**

**Ok well plz comment and tell me what you think!!!**

**I can't make the next chapter if yall don't tell me what yall don't like about this one!!**

**Kk?**

**Byez**

**Yours always,**

**Shika-Ino-4evers**


	11. OMG! you cant be for real!

**Oh how long has it been? Man I have been soo busy lately. I got a new puppy (hehe her name is crumbs) and I got and broke up with my boyfriend of 6 months (im pretty happy about that) haha im talking to much anyway I guess we should go on with the story.**

**But as I was going over the reviews I saw that someone pt they are a huge nejiten fan and im not sure how much u r going to like this but im going to make this a nejiten chapter. But anyway its going to be some shocker in this chapter and I would tell yall more detail but this is only a T rated story so ya.**

**But this chapter is for hinataloover566 even though I don't know you or at lest I don't think I do, here u go. **

**By the way this is in Tenten point of view.**

**OMG YOU CANT BE FOR REAL!**

Tenten pushed back the hair that was falling in her face with her pencil and went back to drawing the dying tree with someone lying under it.

"Ugh. Stupid people are messing up my drawing" Tenten muttered. She sighed and gave up and shoved the book back into her booksack when arms rapped around her small torso and kissed her neck.

"Hey beautiful" a musky voice breathed in her ear as she put her hands on his and giggled.

"Hey ya Neji. Whatcha ya doin here? I thought you had class?" Tenten asked as she stood up grabbing her booksack.

"Ya I do but I thought I would take you to my house instead. It seemed more fun." Neji replayed with a smirk. "Plus im not ready for the test in that class"

"oh ok. Then lets go. But I don't have a car like Ino and Sakura."

"Its ok. I have my own way of traveling." With that said his tattoos started glowing bright green and there was a smirk on his face. "just hang on tight."

The earth around them soon started to envelop them. The sun's bright warming light so started to no longer be there and they started sinking into the earth's crust itself. Neji didn't a few hand moments and next Tenten knew they were flying. But not in the air but in the ground and as strange as it may sound that's where she knew she belonged. She ran her hands along the wall as the rocks rushed passed her. Neji just chuckled at her, watching her.

"We are here" Neji spoke as he slowed down and began to bring them up. "You will love it"

"Okay." Tenten said breathlessly as they came to the top again. The house was huge. It was five stories high with about 20 windows on each floor if not more. There was a huge wooden front porch that from the looks of it, it had burnt damage, then mold growing right next to it, and then there was a lot of dirt right by that. Then all the way at the top it looked like there was a balcony with a room all the way up there and it was just all window. Lastly there was a huge pond right next to the house that had a flame that was spinning in the middle of it. "Wow. That's just wow. Its bigger than Ino's house and she has a big house."

"Oh well that's kinda hard to believe but okay" Neji began as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and into the house. "The top floor is Shikamaru's, the fourth floor is Naruto's, the third is Sasuke's and the 2nd and 1st floor are the hanging out rooms and the kitchen."

The first floor was trashed with coke cans and food wrappers everywhere. There was a few big screen T.V.'s and bean bag chairs wit laptops everywhere in there.

"Umm… I think yall could use a maid and maybe give some of those laptops away. I mean really why do yall have 10 laptops in here? Wait where is your room?" Tenten mumbled.

"That would be down stairs. I fell more at home in the basement as funny as that may sound. Do you want to see it?"

"Ya and its not that funny." Tenten replayed as she grabbed his hand as he began to walk down the stone stairs. From the way it looked the whole room was made of stone. The bed wasn't but it also looked like the bed wasn't used a whole lot but more like the floor on the other side of the room. Tenten let go of his hand and went sit on the bed and patted the spot next to her. With a sigh Neji went and sat on the bed next to her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I like your room. Its homey for some reason."

"Ya. It is" Neji replayed.

Tenten got up and sat on Neji lap facing him and pecked him on the lips. "I love you" she whispered in his ear and then kissed him again but with more passion. She slid her hands threw his hair as he wrapped his arms around her…

**And because this is T rated I cant go into detail so we are going to skip to a few days from now and the girls are at Ino's house.**

"Tenten, you are getting really good at your power." Ino noted as they were on Ino's bed and Tenten was moving like five rocks in the air with one hand.

"Thanks Ino, I have been training with Neji a lot" Tenten said with a blush as all the girls laughed at her. "Omg I have to pee!" Tenten yelled as she shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

As soon as she was she was gone Ino leaned in and started to talk "Yall I think Tenten is pregnant."

"No. Tenten cant be pregnant." Sakura said in shock.

"Yall think about it. Its been a week since she and Neji had sex and she usually starts her period by now and she has been really moody lately and-" Ino said as she was cut off by someone.

"and the pregnancies test is positive" Tenten said with a kinda sad face but then kinda happy face. All the girls got up and gave her a hug.

"Its ok Tenten" Ino said "you can come live with me and oooohhhh I get to decorate the baby's room! YAY! Oops sorry yall"

"Haha its ok Ino. We should party!" Tenten yelled and started for the radio and turned all the way up and started dancing and laughing.

**Ok well that is it. I thought I would do somethin different for once. Haha hoped yall liked it! Please review!**

**Always **

**-shika-ino-4ever**


End file.
